Enemies for Life
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their own feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

**

* * *

**

Enemies at Heart

"Tenten," Neji said impatiently, "you're late."

"Well Sor-ry, Mr. I-Am-Always-On-Time-Or-That's-What-I-Think-Even-Though-I-Was-Late-Once," Tenten replied.

"That was one time, Tenten, and it was a because of a meeting I had with Hiashi-sama."

"I bet you had a _wonderful_ time with him at night, huh?" Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

The pair were under the shade of a tree, where they usually trained. All kinds of weapons, kunai, maces, scythes etc, were littered everywhere. They just had a break, to go eat something, after a vigorous morning training, which lasted around 6 hours. Wanting to be as far away as possible from each other, Tenten went with her friend, Sakura Haruno, to Ichiraku. There, they met Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji, on the other hand, stayed in the training field, eating an onigiri which Hinata-sama had packed that morning.

Tenten, being the bright, cheerful, sociable person she was, lagged behind at Ichiraku, wanting to stay away from Neji and "catch up on the latest gossip".

Neji felt angrier and angrier every minute that passed. It wasn't noticeable under the perfect, emotionless façade that he pulled on, but by the time the female had arrived, he was literally about to burst. Mentally that is. Even though he knew that Tenten would be late, he never thought about _how _late, even after understanding her tardy personality.

---------------------

_"NEJIIII!" A 5 year old Tenten called._

_"You're late," An irritated Neji replied._

**o.o.o**

_"NEJJJJIIIII!" A 7 year old Tenten shouted._

_"You're late," An exasperated Neji responded._

_**o.o.o**_

_"NEEEEEEJJJJJIIIIIIIII!!" 12 year old Tenten bellowed._

_"You're late," Neji said._

_**o.o.o**_

_"NEEE-!" 13 year old Tenten started._

_"Late again," Neji said, cutting Tenten off._

_----------------------_

It was well 1pm when she finally came back from her hour long meal. Thus, the conversation they had at the beginning of this chapter.

Neji sighed, "Let's get on with it, then. We don't want to waste any more time, do we?"

"You mean YOU don't want to waste any more time. I don't mind catching up with my friends for the rest of the day."

Neji said nothing. He only activated his Byakugan.

"Neji! I've had enough! All you ever want to do is train, train, train, go to meetings, train and... I'm forgetting something... oh yes,_ train_."

Neji still said nothing, only looking at her sideways, no, glaring. The Byakugan made him a lot more intimidating.

Tenten, having gone through _years_ of looking into those strange, icy white eyes, gradually became immune to the Hyuuga glare.

There was a long silence. Neji broke it, saying, "Do what you want. I don't care what you do. Get out of my sight."

Tenten was hurt, for a while anyway. Her large chocolate brown eyes starting to tear up. She didn't know the cause. She was a strong kunoichi. Never, did anyone see her cry. Ever.

"Fine." This was all she said, before turning around and walking away. "I HATE YOU!"

This was the last memory that Neji had of her. For a long time.

* * *

**How was that for a beginning?**

**If there was a little mix up, Neji and Tenten are both 14 at this time. In the next chapter, they will be 16.**

**Please review.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Never was, never will be.**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback/ Emphasis_

* * *

The Time That Has Passed

At 6am exactly, Neji woke up and started his morning meditation. At 6:30, he changed his clothes and went to the dining room for something to eat. At 6:45, he started his excessive training, until it was 12:45. He then ate lunch, usually an onigiri or some dango, before he resumed his training, until it was 9:45. After that, he ate dinner, meditated some more, and then went to sleep. This schedule was constant, unless the Hokage summoned him for a mission.

It was around 10:50pm. Neji was at the dojo, trying to perfect his Byakugan. He breathed heavily. His long, brown hair, in its low ponytail flowed behind him, as he swapped stances with perfect precision. His forehead, wrapped in bandages, was matted with sweat and his forehead protector was thrown askew. He knew that he had reached his limit. He knew that his chakra was coming to an end, but he still pushed himself. Although it was everyday that he grew tired, today was slightly different.

It had been two years since _she_ said those 3 words. The words which he thought nothing of until now. He started extensive training to improve. Without her. She had always helped him perfect his moves. She received Jyuuken after Jyuuken and didn't even complain once. She was sent to the hospital many times, not uttering a single word of complaint. Still, he hated her.

She was whiny about extra long training hours. She was mean to him, even though he didn't know why. And don't forget the most irritating of all, her tardiness.

Not once, was she on time. She scolded him thoroughly for being late by 2 minutes, which was because of a meeting. She held an arrogant air around her, when she was with him, which changed to a bright, cheery aura every time he was at least a 10 metre radius away from her. He didn't mind her, when they were 4, but as they grew older, he learnt to hate her. A lot.

Most of the hatred wasn't explainable. It was mostly because she hated him, which made him hate her. She lost her happy air around him when they were 5 and it darkened. For no reason in particular, or to the extent of his knowledge.

He didn't want this hatred. That was for sure, but, gradually, the hatred turned to something else. Something that he couldn't put a name to.

_"What is this feeling?"_ Neji thought, as he sunk down into unconsciousness.

* * *

"La la la," Tenten sung, as she threw in random ingredients to make her dinner. She was doing whatever she could to forget the bastard who dismissed her so prudently. she finally looked at her hands to see what she was chucking into her soup. A disgusting black, lumpy, bubbly concoction was what she saw, reminding her of the horrible "Curry of Life" she had to eat once. Grimacing, she had half a mind to wrap it up and give it to Lee as a present.

Sighing, she dumped the whole contents of the small saucepan into the drain, hoping none of the fish that come across it, would drink it. She resolved to go and get Chinese takeaway.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. Not many people were around. She walked the long way to the restaurant, like she always did. Picking up a box of yummy Chinese food, she hurried back to her little cozy home, which, unfortunately, held the smell of burnt chili. For the first time in her life, she took the quick way back. She passed quite a few homes, less restaurants, occasionally bumping into pupil less, purple eyed people. She was dimly aware that she was nearing the Hyuuga estate.

She passed a small green dojo, which was next to a large mansion, which she new as the Hyuuga manor. It was the first dojo she had seen in a long time. Submitting to curiosity, she looked around and used her awesome ninja skills **(A/N: I always wanted to type that)** to sneak in.

The dojo was dimly lit. A forehead protector was on the ground. There was no smell of metal, so she assumed that hardly anyone entered the dojo for training purposes. She stepped around, seeing strange dents, holes and craters. Moving forward a few more steps, she came across something squishy. Fleshy.

Drawing back, alarmed, a kunai in her hand, she sneaked forward soundlessly towards the thing on the floor. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw a person, lying in a spread-eagled position. The person had pale skin and dark brown hair. Tenten's first impression was that the person on the floor was a female. She examined the face, still wary and saw masculine features.

The person was a man, a handsome one at that. He cracked one eye open, revealing an icy white, pupil less eye. The man shot up with alarming speed. Veins around his eyes were strained. She had seen this way too many times to forget. Byakugan.

Realising who the man was, she fled from the dojo, leaving the man angry, yet slightly dazed.

_"Tenten,"_ he thought.

_"Neji,"_ the woman thought, as she sprinted head-long back home.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it.**

**I was gonna make the guy NOT Neji, but that would make the plot line too complicated.**

**Peace peeps. :D**

**Sky~**

**Oh and, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! 3rd chapter.**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. *Sigh***

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback, Emphasis_

* * *

Discovery

_"Neji..." _Tenten thought. It was the only thing going around her head. She stopped at a nearby alleyway to catch her breath.

It had been exactly two years since they stopped being sparring partners.

_"And two years since we stopped being frie- No, never friends. I never liked him. Ever."_

Tenten couldn't even make herself believe that statement. She liked Neji, before, but what he did to his cousin was inexcusable.

--------------------------------

_Neji and Hinata were in battle at the 2nd part of the Chuunin exams. Both Byakugan welders were exhausted and aggravated. Neji's lifelong hatred for the Main branch of the Hyuuga clan was being unleashed on poor little Hinata. Tenten saw Neji perform a Jyuuken attack at Hinata's heart. Tenten saw Hinata cough up blood. She saw that Neji had no remorse when he almost made her lose her life. Hinata was a good friend of Tenten's, and because Neji wasn't _that _close to her, she could never bring herself to forgive him. Ever._

_--------------------------------_

Hinata's near death experience mad Tenten mad. She was rougher during spars and colder towards Neji.

Though all of this was true, she did like him before... hell, she even had a crush on him when they were 10. Though this feeling went away and was replaced with something else. Loathing. Or that was what she thought anyway.

Restarting her run back home, she didn't think of the matter anymore, but still thought of the same name, over and over again.

**xxx**

Neji stared at the disappearing figure retreat. He recognised the movement and made no move of pursuit. He just stood in the centre of the dojo, angry and confused.

_"Why did she come here?"_

_"Did she know that this was my dojo?"_

_More importantly, "did she want to see me?"_

Other questions whirred around his head, he realised that the answers to all the questions were no. He felt a small fissure crack in his heart when he thought of the last question.

_"Of course she didn't want to see me. She hates me."_

Neji sat down on the ground, in a meditating position. Closing his eyes, he thought about _her_.

He knew that she hated him, reasons unexplained, but the only reason why he hated her, was because she hated him.

She was the only one whom he liked to be with. His icy personality melted slightly when she was with him. Her strange actions after the time at the Chuunin exams were painful. He didn't do anything wrong. Well, anything wrong to make her upset to the point where hatred was strong, at least.

On the outside of Neji's body, matched the feelings of Tenten's outside and inside, but deep down, _very _deep down, he still liked her. Not as a friend.

Neji mentally gasped with that thought. He liked her. Romantically. Even if it was only a bit. It was absurd, but it was the only thing which actually explained why he felt so hurt when she started to give him the cold shoulder, even more so, the "I hate you". He usually wouldn't have minded if someone gave him the silent treatment, he ignored them back. He wouldn't have minded if someone else said, "I hate you," so boldly. He probably highly disliked that person in the first place. Tenten was also the only girl who made his heart beat a sliiiight bit faster. He liked her. More than he knew bef-

BOOM! Thunder struck Konoha, making the small dojo tremble._ "It__'s about time to get back," _Neji thought.

Heaving himself up, he made his way back to the Hyuuga manor. Having a shower and sleeping almost immediately. He went to bed, thinking about Tenten, hoping that he could stay away from her, for her good and his own. His thoughts that evening were forgotten. He was too sleepy to remember.

* * *

**These chapters are too short, huh?**

**Ach, I'm sad. 3 chapters and still no reviews.**

**See that little box on the bottom, centre of the screen? Yeah, click on it. You get a cookie and you also prevent the world from combusting. xD**

**Signing out**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th~**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Cookies for: Ellisama~ Thanks for the tip. I really appreciated it.  
MeltedGlass~ Glad you like it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback/ Emphasis_

* * *

Acceptance

What a wonderful day. Blue sky, white, fluffy clouds, birds chirping, sun shining, green grass and happy people. Very different to the weather that was experienced the day before. For most people at least.

Dark, stormy skies, hail, cold, deathly. The worlds of Neji and Tenten had frozen over. Well, frozen over for Tenten, at least. Neji was cold enough. Both people were thrown into a state of depression after they met. The meeting brought back memories of happier days. Tenten's smiles, Neji's smirks. They were happy with each other's friendship, content with each other's company. The Chuunin exams started. Neji, Tenten and Lee were fighting to get past the first level. Before Neji's fight against Hinata, Tenten wished him good luck. After the fight, Neji was ignored. Hinata was fussed over, leaving Neji alone.

_"That's it," _Neji thought, _"that's why."_

He took the friendship between Tenten and himself for granted. She was the only one who he considered as a friend, and she threw his friendship away. Again, he remember that she was always late for spars, staying with her other friends.

_"She must've only thought of me as a sparring partner. She never thought of us as friends. She has so many other friends that I'm just a tool to her. A tool to improve her skills as a ninja."_

He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Unfortunately, all the thoughts form the night before came flowing back.

_"I like her. She hates me."_

**xxx**

Tenten was practicing her techniques while waiting for Sakura to come. They were going to go shopping, which, of course, Tenten had highly disapproved on, but, she knew that she was going to be dragged there anyway, so better be neat than being out, scraggly and wearing pajamas.

"TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" she heard Sakura shout, "COOOMMEEEE OUUUUT. I DON'T CAAARE IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING IMPOOOOORTAAANT!"**(A/N: Lol, that was fun.)**

Tenten sighed and dragged herself out, after sealing her weapons back into a scroll.

- A few minutes later-

"Lalala~" Sakura was singing while the two of them walked to the mall.

They passed quite a few food stalls and bookstores. As they were passing a weapon shop, Tenten's eyes gleamed.

"Don't you think about it," Sakura hissed.

"Pleeeeassse?" Tenten asked, pouting cutely and drawing out her puppy-dog eyes. **(A/N: Haha, I first typed "dag")**

Sakura was trying very hard to resist the treatement, but failed.

"Ok then, you go there while I go look for clothes. We meet back in an hour, at the food court."

"Sounds good."

And the two of them parted ways.

Tenten trotted into the weapon store, eyeing a special, decorated kunai with the character "tian" engraved in the hilt.

There weren't many people in the store. Just the storekeeper, a blonde woman and a brown-haired male.

"Excuse me," Tenten said to the shopkeeper, "but may I have this kunai?"

"I'm sorry, dearie, that man over there just bought it."

Tenten glared at the back of the man. She muttered under her breath then looked around for more interesting weapons.

She saw none that caught her eye like the special kunai.

Sighing, she went outside and made her way to he food court.

_"Just my luck."_

**xxx**

The door of the weapon shop Neji was in, jingled. He had bought a kunai, just now, and was looking for another.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice whispered, "but may I have this kunai?"

Neji's back stiffened. It was the person who he was going to give the kunai to. Tenten.

"I'm sorry, dearie, that man over there just bought it."

His back froze some more when he felt Tenten's penetrating gaze on his back.

Not long afterwards, she left the store, muttering.

"Thankyou," he said to the storekeeper as he hurried out after her.

Neji caught Tenten at the food court.

He cleared his throat, "Tenten."

Tenten turned around and smiled, "It's still quite a long time, Sakura, I thought that you'd be-. Oh, it's you."

Neji's nose twitched at the contempt tone in her voice. Her smile made his heart race, her voice was one that he hadn't heard for so long and her last three words literally killed him.

"Yes, its me. Got a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I was looking for you, to ask if you wanted to spar with me again."

"After two years? Hell no. I'm happy now."

Neji felt his heart break. He was about to do something no one had ever witnessed before. Beg.

"Please, Tenten. I need a sparring partner."

"What will you do in return?"

"I have a present."

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't want anything of _yours_."

"I know you want this one, Tenten."

Neji held out the kunai.

Tenten stared.

There was a pregnant pause.

Tenten took the kunai with no word of thanks and said, "we start tomorrow."

Neji felt relieved, but made sure that he didn't have a trace of emotion on his face.

"Ok. See ya until then."

"Yeah, bye."

Neji walked away.

There was only one phrase that was repeating in his mind.

_"She said yes. She said yes. She said yes."_

Happy with the day's... work... he... skipped... back home. **(A/N: LOL. I so want to see Neji do something like that. xD)**

* * *

**That was fun~**

**I'm happy that Neji is happy now. :3**

**Review please.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Danke to all those people who reviewed. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback/ Emphasis_

* * *

Return of the Alarm Clock

Tenten sighed, turning the kunai around and around in her fingers. She promised to spar with him again, in trade for the weapon in her hands.

It was dark outside, she couldn't sleep and it was also a mere 2 hours until she saw Neji again

She sighed again and put the weapon down.

She waited for drowsiness to come, but it never came. She plodded to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Still not sleepy. She counted sheep. Nope, not working. Why was she so worked up about meeting him again? She didn't willingly want to spar with him, she got a trade for her help.

Eyeing the weapon, she muttered, "It's all your fault."

She closed her eyes slowly and drifted.

"Beep," her alarm clock went off after an hour.

She groaned, "I have to get used to this again."

She hurried to finish all of what she needed to do and sprinted head-long to Neji and her training spot that they used 2 years ago.

Neji's silhouette was seen in a distance. _"God, when does he wake up?"_

**xxx**

Neji was pacing around the training field, hoping that Tenten would come.

He noticed her chakra not so far away and he stopped moving, in relief.

"Neji," Tenten greeted him.

"Tenten," Neji responded.

He turned around and looked at her. Her large chocolate brown eyes were slightly narrowed from, disgust? Her tall-for-a-girl frame was willowy and graceful. His eyes drank the sight of her. It had been too long.

_-----------------------_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_-----------------------_

Neji's heart broke a teeny bit more. Why? It was still unexplained.

"Neji. I know that it has been a long time since the last time we sparred, but can you please stop staring at me? It's getting kinda creepy."

Neji closed his eyes, nodded, and activated his Byakugan.

Tenten took out a few scrolls and bit her finger. Running her bleeding thumb across her scrolls, weapons poofed out.

Their spar was a bit rougher than what was remembered. On Tenten's part that is.

Her weapons flew at Neji at every direction that was possible.

Tenten had clearly improved.

Neji seemed to be fighting the same as usual. His emotionless face was blank, he didn't even work up a sweat. Yet.

Trying a new technique, because Kaiten only deflected her weapons, Neji "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-ed" them instead.

His palm came in contact with a lot of hard, cold steel, and a warm, soft body.

"TENTEN!"

Tenten was crouching, coughing vigorously.

"Damn it,"Neji cursed.

The kunoichi's coughing fit was getting worse by the second.

Being a male with hormones, Neji didn't want to take Tenten to the hospital, in case he did something bad.

Neji watched the female, torn between his decisions.

There was red.

Ignoring his happy hormones, Neji picked Tenten up, bridal style, and flew through the forest, to the Konoha hospital.

_"Tenten will definitely never spar with me again," _Neji thought grimly.

* * *

**Hmm, happy hormones. Sounds funny.**

**I personally think that this story may be going a bit too fast.**

**Please give me feedback!**

**Oh, and if you're going to do that, REVIEW!**

**Cheap trick. Ah well.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Geh, sorry for the wait. My document manager stuffed up and I've been busy with work. Hope you like this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I feel really lazy right now.**

**-Same rules apply, I can't be bothered to type it all again :P-**

* * *

Departure

Beep... beep... beep... WHAM!

Tenten opened one sleepy eye when the loud sound rang through the white room. She had thrown a vase into the wall, missing the thing which was making the annoying beeping noise.

_"Strange," _she thought, _"I never miss."_

The reason being was probably because it was dark, and she wasn't feeling exactly top notch at the moment. Opening both eyes, she saw the culprit of the beeping noise. It was a heart monitor.

_"WHAT?" _she thought, bolting upright and groaning as a stomach ached in pain. Settling back down, she realised that a weight was placed on her stomach, and it wasn't the mass of blankets she was smothered in.

The back of a head faced her. Blinking in wonder, she drew out a hand and poked the head. It flinched slightly and then went back to being motionless. Having fun, she poked again and again, not aware of whom the head belonged to. (A/N: Haha, it sounds like it's detached, don't you think?)

The person rolled, his face, facing Tenten. It was Neji.

---------------------

_The pair were fighting in their usual training field. Tenten was hurling weapon after weapon at Neji, who moved only when it was necessary. He was trying a different technique than usual. Tenten decided that to beat a new technique, was to make a new technique herself. When the weapons were being hurled with a clone, the real Tenten sneaked behind Neji. His face showed some emotion, for once. The emotion of determination and something else. Staring at his face wonderingly, Tenten forgot the task at hand. Neji was coming closer and closer, with tremendous speed. Before she snapped back to life, Neji's hand connected with her upper stomach. She felt pain, and her ribs made a small cracking sound._

_She felt her breathing become restricted, her lungs about to burst with the lack of oxygen. She was in so much pain that she didn't hear the loud "TENTEN". The name was said with such anxiety and despair, and she didn't hear it. She felt something move up her throat and come out. It was blood. After that, everything went black._

_---------------------_

Tenten cocked her head to the side, wondering why Neji had stayed back behind. Who knew how long it had been, and why on earth did he bother to stay with her? After all, to the best of her knowledge, he hated her.

Tenten shrugged, and went back to sleep.

**xxx**

The sun was high up in the sky when Neji woke up. He was exhausted from reopening all the tenketsu which were sealed accidently during the fight. He looked at her sleeping face, which had been the same for around a week. He sighed, knowing that it was all his fault that Tenten had to stay in the dreary hospital. With a pang, he realised how cute the unconscious face was. Using a hand, he cautiously stroked her face, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and catch him in the act. Sakura walked in and Neji flung himself back down, pretending to be asleep.

The pink haired woman walked around, examining Tenten's condition with her well trained eyes. After fiddling around with the tubes that were strapped onto her patient, she walked back out, mumbling that it would be only another few hours when Tenten actually woke up, and making a mental note to come back after six hours.

When the door closed, Neji sat back up. He let out the air which he didn't realise that he held until he started breathing again.

Turning his head back to the sleeping figure, Neji felt an uncontrollable love. An unrequited love. He knew that. Whatever he had done to make Tenten so mad at him. He had a sudden desire to lean down and envelop her lips in his. He scooted to Tenten's side, his face hovering over hers. No, he wouldn't take advantage of her, especially in her unconscious state. Sighing again, he moved back to his spot. Tenten snuffled softly, her lips moving in a mesmerizing way. Neji froze, his desire for her shot up by a bit.

_"Once won't do anything, would it?"_

Neji once again, moved back to Tenten's side, his face, once again, hovering over hers. He leaned down, slowly. His lips slowly connected with hers. Heat shot through where his skin touched hers, giving him a pleasurable sensation. Although he knew it was wrong, he wanted to kiss her more deeply.

_"No."_

Neji moved his hands to the sides of his beloved's face, the top part of his body pressing into hers.

_"No, stop."_

His mouth kissed her a bit more roughly, wanting her to respond, even if she wasn't conscious.

_"NOW!"_

Neji flung himself back, breathing heavily.

_"Dammit,"_ he thought, _"I regret doing that to you, Tenten. I'll stay away from you now. It's the only thing that I can live with, and is for your own good and mine."_

Neji looked at Tenten again, who was not disturbed at all by the shamed action he did.

_"Well, it's not like you care anyway,__"_ Neji thought, grimly, _"Goodbye, I love you, Tenten."_

Neji walked outside, feeling really down-in-the-dumps.

He avoided her for as long as he could have.

**xxx**

Tenten woke up after a few minutes from Neji's departure.

Her lips were moist and her body, warm.

Neji was no where to be seen.

_"What the hell happened?"_

* * *

**After so long, I still haven't learnt to write long chapters. I guess I never will.**

**Well then, review please! :]**

**Sky~**

**...**

**P.S. PEACE :D (I always add that in.)**


	7. Omake

**Omake**

**This is for Neji's b'day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

"La la laaaaaa!" Tenten sang shrilly.

"You need singing lessons," Neji said."

"Oh? Like you can do any better."

"I never said I could, but, I'll challende you to a bet."

"HELL YEAH!"

"We will have a singing competition. The panel of judges will be Tsunade and Hinata-sama.

"Don't I get to choose?"

"No."

"You're so mean, Neji."

"Hn."

"Meanie."

"All we need to do now is to find an audience."

"Wha?!"

"We have all of Konoha."

"You didn't say anything about singing in public."

Neji ignored her, "We will have the competition in the centre of Konoha, then."

With that, he walked away.

"Now to practice," Tenten thought.

Kiba oh-so-conveniently happened to be passing.

"Hey Tenten."

"Hiya Kiba."

"What're you so hyped up about?"

"Neji and I are gonna have a singing competition!"

"Neji? SING?!" Kiba cracked up laughing, "I CAN'T -laugh- IMAGINE NEJI -laugh- SINGING!"

Kiba wiped a tear from his eye, "so how can I help?"

"You can be my singing parter for my duet!"

"I have been known to be able to sing, why not?"

"GREAT! You can cover me because of my bad singing!"

"Wooo!"

**xox**

It was the time of the competition.

Hinata and Tsunade were up in the judge's panel, talking.

Ninjas and Konohanians **(A/N: Can't think of anything else, alright?) **were surrounding a small raised platform.

Neji glared at Kiba when he waved.

_"How can she sing with HIM of all people, " _he thought soberly.

"First up, Tenten and Kiba!" Sakura, the host, said.

The beat started.

It was "Don't go breaking my heart."

Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

The song ended. Neji was furious.

_"That of all songs. She likes him. DOESN'T SHE?"_

Neji was writhing in his pain in knowing that Tenten preferred Kiba over himself.

"Whoo! That was goo, wasn't it? And now, the moment we all have been waiting for. Oh damn the suspense. IT'S NEJI SINGING! MY GOD. I NEER THOUGHT I'D EVER HEAR OR SEE THIS," Sakura squealed.

And the song started. It was Because I love You.

I got your letter  
From the postman  
Just the other day  
So I decided  
To write you this song  
Just to let you know  
Exactly the way I feel  
To let you know  
My love's for real  
Because I love you  
And I'll do anything  
I'll give you my heart  
My everything  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy

The song ended and everyone stared, sweatdropping.

Sakura coughed, "Well, that was... interesting. Now for the verdict."

-Insert drumroll- And the winner is... Neji!" Tsunade announced.

Neji had run off by then.

"I'll go find him," Tenten said.

She then ran off.

Neji was sulking near a riverbank when Tenten found him.

"Oi! Neji! Go back, you won."

"You go back."

Tenten walked towards him, "What's wrong?"

Without warning, Neji pressed his jaw against her's. He was kissing her, furiously, ferociously. Aaand, suddenly stopped.

"Er... I love you too?"

"You don't mean that. Ignore what I just did. it was inappropriate."

Tenten then hugged him, "you were jealous of Kiba weren't you?"

For once, Neji was speechless.

"Well, that song was very nice, and I admit defeat."

"You also won. You won my heart."

"That's sappy you know."

"You just had to ruin the moment."

* * *

**Ok, that's a whole lot longer than my usual chapters... hehe...**

**And this was also my first one shot! WOOT!**

**Sky~**

**Thanks to the websites which supplied the lyrics for the songs. Sadly, I can't post them up here.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**-Same rules once more-**

* * *

Time passed.

Tenten hadn't seen Neji for some time now. Even during training times, he was never at his dojo or where the two trained when they were gennin. Her stomach was a lot better ever since the incident during their last spar and Tenten had already forgiven him wholeheartedly.

She had asked many people about Neji's whereabouts. All the answers were either "I haven't seen him" or "I don't know". Not even Hinata, being his cousin and living with him, didn't have a clue on where the pale-eyed male was.

After a few weeks, Tenten began to worry. It was as though Neji was wiped off the face of the Earth. Sighing, she decided to make her way to her favourite thinking place, which was situated near a small stream. She sat on the edge of the dry land and started to doze off.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Tenten sat up, her heightened senses detecting an aura in a nearby bush. Immediately, a kunai shot out and hit the culprit. There was a clang.

Tenten went to examine who or what the creature was.

At that time, **(A/N: Just to tell you, it's not Neji. "Haha, tricked you" to anyone who thought it was him. :3)** a stunned rabbit leapt out of the bush and jumped away.

The bun-haired kunoichi slumped over and moved back to her spot near the stream.

Tenten was totally unaware of the addition of one kunai in the bushes.

She was also unaware of the pale lavender eyes watching her, with well-disguised longing.

"You know, Neji, after knowing you for so long, you'd think I'd know your chakra aura, eh?"

Neji whirled around, alarmed. There was a Tenten with a full-blown grin. He turned back to the stream, where the Tenten over there disappeared with a poof. Kage-bunshin. Dammit.

"Ahaha, you caught on," Tenten giggled, "now, why have you been avoiding me? Or everyone else for that matter?"

Neji sighed, "I have my reasons."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No... aw damn."

"That was a cheap trick, Neji. You're no fun."

"Was this meant to be fun in the first place?"

"I have no idea."

"There you go then."

"But you didn't even say no!"

"Hn."

Tenten pushed her face in Neji's, her brown eyes staring into his purple-white ones.

"Tell."

You can't believe what was going through Neji's head right now. His heart rate sped up by that much and cold sweat started to condense.

"N-no."

Tenten pouted, "Did Neji just stutter?"

There was no answer from the shinobi. His head was in turmoil.

_She's so close. Just reach out. You know you want to!_

_"No, I can't."_

_And why not? You can practically feel her skin right now. She's so close!_

_"She's a friend. I won't betray that."_

_She's not JUST a friend to you._

_"I don't care."_

_Just once, Neji._

_"I said just once last time."_

_And it was good wasn't it?_

_"...Yeah."_

"Damn you brain, you betrayed me."

"Did you say something, Neji?"

"No."

Tenten looked at Neji warily.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell me, I can't force it out of you. Goodbye then. And I expect to see you tomorrow. Usual time."

With that, Tenten leaned in and gave Neji a soft kiss on the cheek and left.

Neji was stunned. His eyes wide, surprise written clearly on his features.

_"She... kissed me."_

Neji took some time to register what she said.

_"Well, I guess the 'stay away from her' plan won't work."_

Shrugging, Neji sped away, holding his cheek and smiling.

People who saw Neji smiling, were extremely blessed. So that is why, when Neji was running through town smiling, the people thought that he was on steroids.

* * *

**Heh, steroids. That was an interesting chapter...**

**Anyway, review please!**

**And peace out.**

**Sky~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

Tomorrow

Tomorrow loomed ahead. _"I still can't believe I did that," _Tenten thought.

His cheek was... soft. Squishy. Delectable.

_"Stop it, Tenten," _she berated herself.

She sighed. She was happy that he was going to train with her again. And kind of 'honored' that he was 'stalking' her. But, she wasn't sure what to do. Although Hinata had forgiven Neji many, many times, after the Chuunin exams, she just _couldn't _let the idea go that he could have killed her one and only close friend.

She remembered the time when she had a small crush on him, when they were genin. That feeling was all gone now. Non-existent. A if it were never there bef-. Oh stuff it. It was back when he gave her that kunai. A sign that he liked her. Hell, she probably liked him even more than before now.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji's POV

Having feelings pulls you down as a ninja. Your dreams wouldn't be fulfilled that way. It makes you weak. Feelings are not something that one would wish to have. It's something that is forced upon one's heart. And sometimes, never go away.

Many would say that I didn't have feelings. Other would say that I was a psychopath. I didn't care of what others thought of me. Until _she _entered my life. She was strong, athletic, adorable, you could say. She was also very persistent and never gave up. She changed me. My cold shell, that Hiashi-sama wanted me to see a psychiatrist for, was broken. Love enetered. Flowed.

Simple emotions like happiness or sadness were easy to deal with. Love was, is, difficult. When one loves another, other emotions are brought in as well. A lot of negative emotions. To love someone is to be willing to give one's life up for another person's sake. I was willing to do anything for Tenten. Anything. As long as she would love me back. Frustration is brought in.

When a male comes to ask her for something, I would Jyuuken them away. Jealousy and anger is brought in as well.

When she come close to me, face-to-face, my hearts start beating faster. My brain shuts down and my body acts on its own. Lust, distress.

If she denies me. More hurtful and confusing feelings come in. Sadness, anger, jealousy to the person who she prefers, hurt.

The feeling of when someone isn't good enough for the person they love is horrible. That's why many people are afraid to admit feelings. They're afraid of being denied and refused. Some people, like Naruto, would keep a happy face, trying not to be let down. He had faced many hard times, only to have Sakura returned to Sasuke when Naruto brought the missing-nin back.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid. Afraid of what emotions would flow when I say, "I love you," to Tenten. Afraid of what she would say. Afraid... of her.

* * *

**That was... emotion-ful.**

**Nothing much to say.**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Hey guys. I just realised a mistake... a few mistakes.. in the last chapter. I corrected them, so if you read "Neji's hearts start ....etc." he only has one heart, ok? Hehe...**

**This chapter will be dedicated to xXTwilight-KunoichiXx as a late birthday present. Happy late birthday~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

Tomorrow's Today

Beep. Beep. SLAM!

Tenten rolled around, going back to sleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tweet. Tweet~_

Tenten mentally cursed the birds, who made her wake up from a nice dream. Which consisted of her, and Neji... I will leave that up to your imagination.

She glanced at the smashed alarm clock. _"Did I do that? Weird."_

Looking out the curtains, the sky was a bright blue. Perfect day. No clouds, blue sky. Quiet.

_"Oh shit."_

She jumped out of bed and literally killed herself while changing her clothes. She gathered her scrolls and headed outside. She didn't eat, nor did she brush her teeth.

On second thoughts...

She ran back inside, brushed her teeth in 15 seconds, and ran out again. Better than morning breath.

She sprinted head-long towards where Neji was probably waiting.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji was in the training grounds at 5:59am, as usual.

Half an hour passed. An hour passed. An hour and a half.

Neji sighed audibly. It was either she was late, as usual, or he got ditched.

"Ne-ji. I'm- here."

Neji didn't say anything.

Tenten straightened up, "Isn't this the part when you say, "you're late"?"

Neji still didn't say anything. He was busy staring at somewhere on her body.

Tenten looked down. The top three buttons of her oriental chinese shirt had become undone when she was running, leaving him with a good view of her cleavage.

"..."

"Neji."

"..."

"Stop staring."

"..."

"Now."

Neji looked up with a questioning glance.

"You know perfectly well what I'm going to do."

"Button them up?" He glanced down, then looked up again.

She buttoned them up quickly, "that wasn't exactly what I had in mi-"

"You _want _people to stare?"

"No..."

"Then that's that."

"You pervert," she said, slapping him lightly, forgetting what she was going to do before he made her mind go off-track.

"You're late."

"Bit late for saying that, don't you think, Neji?"

"Hn. Take out your scrolls."

Tenten took out her scrolls while Neji activated his Byakugan.

Kunai met kunai. Chakra met metal.

The two sparred once more, as they did three years ago. This time, it was slightly different.

Neji was continuously distracted by what he saw before the sparring. He knew that he loved her, and this was one of the emotions he didn't really want to get at the moment.

Tenten was blushing, he, the subject of her crush, saw her breasts fairly clearly, not to mention he actually stared without any embarrassment. Or so she thought.

The pair were unfocused. Tenten was chucking her weapons anywhere while Neji was delaying his reaction time, ignoring all the scrapes he received when Tenten's sharp weapons kissed his skin.

The chocolate-eyed woman situated herself on top of a tree. Her mind straying far far away from what she was actually doing. Losing her footing, she fell. Not realising that Neji was beneath that very tree she attempted to stand on. Therefore, she fell on him.

How very awkward. Neji was on the ground. Tenten was on him, half-straddling. Unconsciously, her leg moved. Slowly.

Neji's hormones right now were almost singing in happiness. It's not everyday that the person you loved would be on top of you, in a very intimate position. _"Happiness, another emotion to add to the list of 'What emotions does love bring forth'. Score."_

Tenten's leg was still moving. It hovered over Neji's -hem- private part, and then it moved forward sharply.

She jumped off him, astounded at what she unconsciously did. Neji, on the other hand, was writhing in pain. He was a man after all.

* * *

**I'll just end it at that. For now.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Please review.**

**Peace!**

**Sky~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**I JUST LOST ALL THE STUFF I WROTE FOR THIS. I REALLY WANT TO SWEAR MY HEAD OFF.**

**Now to try and re-write it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ouch

"You ok, Neji?"

"... do you think so?"

"Well, do you want any ice or something?"

Neji looked at her weirdly.

"Just asking..."

"It doesn't really hurt you know." Neji was obviously lying.

"Really?" Tenten said, "that's good then."

"Hn."

"Sorry."

"I should be the one who's sorry," Neji whispered, "I'm the one who could've caught you. I was thinking of something else."

Wait... THE Neji Hyuuga was taking the blame for something that she had clearly done? _"I've always thought of you to be a heartless, cold, stick-up-your-ass kind of jerk. Seems like I have another reason to be sorry for."_

"Who are you and what have you done with the Neji I know?"

"..."

"Just joking."

"Hn."

"Let's keep training then."

"What time is it?"

"A bit past twelve."

"You can go eat."

Now Tenten was sure that there was something wrong with him.

"NOW YOU LOOK HERE BUSTER. You're _NOT _like the Neji I know at all. YOU'RE coming with me to Ichirakus and I'm gonna ask everyone there to see if they think that you are you or if you have to go to some mental centre."

"... I'll go, but not for that."

"Good."

The two of them made their way to Ichirakus."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji's POV

"TENTENNN!" Sakura squealed, hugging the person beside me, "It's been _ages_."

"It's only been a few days." **(A/N: This is the same conversation that I had with one of my friends.)**

Sakura let go, pouted and sat down in a seat.

"TENNY-CHAN! SIT NEXT TO MEE!" A certain blonde haired ninja shouted before turning to the owner of the stand and requesting a bowl of beef ramen.

"Kay."

I seem invisible don't I?

"Hey Sasuke," Tenten said with a cheery smile.

"Hn."

I felt reluctant at the fact that Sasuke, who was more anti-social than me was greeted more warmly than I would ever be. Well, EVERYONE was greeted more warmly than me.

"Hey Neji, when'd you get here?" Sakura asked.

So I _am_ invisible.

"I was just passing through."

Well, I wished I said that. Instead, I just nodded and walked away.

**o.o.o.o.o**

I made my way back to the training grounds, finding the onigiri that Hinata packed earlier and taking a bite.

I sat down near a tree to finish off the rice.

The food suddenly tasted like dirt in my mouth. I stared at the spot in front of me. It was _the _place.

I picked up a kunai that was discarded on the floor and stared at it.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Did she hate me as much as she did before?

I wanted to know. I needed to know.

She was much more warm to people that weren't me. Anyone who wasn't me, she was warm to.

I wanted, needed.

My emotions were extremely raw then. Unprotected, vulnerable.

I had felt something else just then. Hopelessness.

No matter how much I needed, I would never have. She wasn't mine. I doubt she would ever want me either.

Even if I gave up my life to her, she'll never think of me the same way I think of her.

"Neji, you ok?"

Great, the person I least wanted to see.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you staring at the kunai? You're not gonna kill yourself are you?"

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry for back there..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I dragged you there."

"I went voluntarily."

"You don't really want to talk do you?"

"Not really."

"I'll leave you alone then."

She turned to leave.

"Wait, Tenten."

This is the point when my brain disconnected from my body. I grasped onto the edge of her clothing.

"What?"

I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything that I wanted to. I just looked at her. Silently pleading.

"You're scaring me, Neji."

I dropped my hand, still looking at her. I stood up.

"N-Neji?"

"Tenten."

"What?"

"What do you think of me as?"

"A good friend."

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would you think that?"

I pointed at the spot behind me, not breaking eye contact. Her eyes widened when she remembered.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't right now."

I still wasn't thinking. I was drinking in the sight of her face, her body, her.

"Neji, you're scaring me again."

No, I didn't want that. I didn't want to scare her. I wanted what was best for her. Even if I had to distance myself again.

I took one step back, breaking eye contact. Then, collapsed to the ground.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because of what you did to Hinata at the Chuunin exams."

"She thought she could beat me. Because of her and _her _side of the Hyuuga family, I am bound as a servant. To die for her. I'm inferior."

"Hinata actually thinks highly of you. She admires you."

"THERE IS NO REASON TO BACK HER UP!"

"There's no need to yell as well."

"All of you comforted her after that. I was alone. I was always alone. My father died because of that side. I never even knew my mother, who probably died for the Main Branch's sake as well. I won't make that my fate. Friends, family, they all prefer the people who are more superior. I'm boring, cold, almost emotionless."

"What are you saying, Neji?"

"I'M SAYING THAT NO ONE CARES. NO ONE CARES AT ALL."

"We do, Neji."

"Then explain why no one even looked at me without the disgust written clearly in their features."

"I can't. It's probably because you never cared for anyone before."

She thought that _I _didn't care.

"I have and I still do."

"You tell me who you've ever cared for then."

"I... can't."

"Because there is no one, right?"

She truly believes that I'm that heartless. That I'm emotionless. That I'm just an empty shell.

If she thinks that, I'll show that then.

"Never you mind. After all, I'm a cold, unfeeling bastard, aren't I?"

"I never said that."

"I can tell that you wanted to."

With that, I left.

I returned when it was dark, to collect my stuff.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No POV

A 5 metre deep crater was found embedded into the ground the next morning.

* * *

**Dooone.**

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed! I'll update when I get.... 10 reviews. :D**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Not many people reviewed. I guess I expect too much.**

**Ah well. It's fun anyway.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Sick

I didn't see Neji very often from then.

He was fairly rude, I must say.

He was never at home when I requested from him, Hinata never saw him, he wasn't around the shops, near the tower and only rarely did someone see him.

I was sitting at the lakeside area, pondering, thinking. And just plain bored.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bo-re

_Snore._

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji's POV

When Tenten fell asleep, I instantly felt a sense of relief.

I know that stalking isn't a good thing and I know that I was going to stay away, but, once again, I just... can't.

It's a strange thing, love.

It makes you feel a pull towards your subject. An strong steel cable holding you in place, not allowing you to move away. It makes you feel protective of your subject too. And defensive.

... To hell with love.

I stepped out of the shadows.

I guess what I am at the moment is kind of pathetic. I've been avoiding my friends, my family, basically anyone that I knew. I hardly ate, couldn't sleep. I was constantly distracted by memories. One good memory actually. The one time that Tenten and I sparred with no hatred, anger, or any negativity. It was, for once, fun.

"Gee Neji, why is it that I always find you here when you go missing?"

I snapped out of my reverie, the sense of a strange rejection springing to life inside of me.

She sighed, "what am I ever going to do with you?"

I looked down.

"Now why're you avoiding everyone?"

"I... don't know."

"If you don't know, then stop avoiding! Everyone is worried. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, possibly Sasuke-"

She continued to rattle the names of the rookie 9 and the teachers.

"- and Kakashi-sensei!"

Aaand she missed the only name that I wanted to hear the most. Her own.

"-Oh and me."

... well, that was said like an afterthought so I'm not sure wether I should feel happy or not.

She smiled.

I... blushed?

I turned around.

"Neji?"

_"Down!" _I ordered the blood pooling to my face. Obviously, it didn't diminish. There was a dull ringing in the back of my head. It then turned into a loud clanging. The view in front of me started swaying, blurring and my face was hotter than it was before. The feeling was like a drill, digging deep into my skull. Then all the pain vanished, everything went black...

And I collapsed.

_"Hang in there, Neji. I'll go call for help."_

**o.o.o.o.o**

Tenten's POV

It was startling really. Very sudden.

I knew that he was hardly eating by the looks of him. I mean he still looked kinda... _hot _when he was all pale and burning up. It also seemed like he lost a lot of weight as well.

I carried him back to my home. He had a very high temperature...

The doctor I found said that he should be in bed for a week or so. I don't think that Neji would be quite happy staying inside my small apartment.

1. He's used to his huge mansion of a room which was probably the size of 2 of my apartments.

2. He's independent and doesn't like relying on others.

The look on his face would be priceless.

The time until then would be fairly long...

"Don't... leave... father," Neji mumbled.

Eh? He talks in his sleep?

Neji rolled over, "Please... don't..." He rolled over again, "No..." He stopped moving.

Something about his father leaving?

He started to move again.

"Mother... father... why? Why did you do... what you did?"

I am so totally confused right at this moment.

Neji then started shouting in his sleep.

"Go away! Don't come near me! D-Don't!" He went limp again, breathing heavily.

"Shame... you're a shame... to this family... You can't.. even beat someone as inferior as me..."

I caught up at once.

He was reliving his memories and the last one was at the Chuunin exams against Hinata.

"Why... why're you like this?... No, don't turn your back! No..."

"Ten...ten..."

"Neji? Are you awake now?"

"- I'm sorry... I don't know what... I did..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why? Why is it that no one cares?"

And now I guessed that he was still in nightmare mode.

"Please.. come back... I don't want another person close to me to.. leave..."

Close to him?

"It hurts..."

Now I'm confused again.

"It's painful... Please come back..."

He continued to plead for some time.

**---**

"Why?" he said for the umpteenth time.

I checked his forehead. His fever wasn't going down.

He looked similar to a little child. Similar to the him that he was before all the ninja nonsense was around. He was cool, calm and collected even back then, but less stressed out and negative.

"Ten... ten?"

"You awake now?"

"I guess..."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"I feel like I had a hangover."

"You... had a hangover before?"

"No, but it's just like how people describe it as."

"You were drunk?"

"No."

"Hm."

"Anyway.. where am I?"

"My home... you can go if you like."

He looked strangely alarmed then.

"No... I'll stay.."

"You weirdo."

"How is that weird?"

"I thought you were more independent than that."

"I have my reasons."

"That sounds more like you, Neji."

"Hn."

I smiled.

He did as well...

Wait, Hyuuga Neji _smiled_?

"Ah I'm blessed."

"What?" his smile dropped almost immediately.

"Oh damn."

"And you call me weird."

"Heh."

"I'm sorry.. for before... you know.."

"Yeah, I know."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'll go make some porridge or something. Be right back!"

I left.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to have Neji's dreeeeam. You curious?**

**I'll update if I get 7 reviews? 10 is too much to expect for me... sad...**

**Ah well, no use crying over spilt milk.**

**Peace guys.**

**Sky~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**Ok.... I already got 7 reviews... so I'll update again~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Neji's Dream

_Boom. Boom. Crackle._

The sounds of lightning rang throughout all of the manor. I was five.

Although I knew this was a dream, it all seemed so realistic. Like I was actually five again.

Of course, I saw everything in the view of my five year old self and I seemed not able to speak in a more advanced way.

I saw my father, Hiashi-sama and the Elders.

Pressing my back against, the wall, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

_"-way to keep him alive."_

_"I'll do it."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"You should for the sake of the Main Branch."_

_"I said that I would do it, didn't I?"_

_"No."_

_"I have no other reason to live other than to die for the Main Branch."_

_"No, brother. Don't."_

_"You can't stop me."_

_"Very well, let us continue."_

I didn't want to listen anymore. From the small part of the conversation I had heard, my mind acted on its own accord and figured out what was happening straight away.

"No."

I had heard my father bad-mouthing the Main Branch many times. Very colourful words I had learnt as well.

Father and Hiashi-sama sauntered out of the room. Father looked at me and said, "you'll always be my boy."

"Don't leave, father."

"It is my fate."

"Please... don't."

Father turned around and walked away.

"NO!" I wanted to scream, but it came out as a strangled yelp.

This was the last memory of my father, alive.

The memory took on a dream like quality, blurring the scene before refocusing. This time, it was situated outside.

Black clothed Hyuugas were walking away from an ornately decorated coffin. Inside, was, obviously, my father pretending to be Hiashi-sama.

The coffin was lowered into the ground and dirt covered it up.

I looked on until I saw the whole thing disappear. I glanced at the memorial nearby.

"Mother... father... why? Why did you do... what you did?"

A red rose was the only thing on the grave.

Hiashi-sama neared me, clad in black.

_"YOU MURDERER!" _I wanted to yell. Instead, a pleading voice emerged, "Go away! Don't come near me! D-Don't!"

Once again, the memory blurred then refocused.

Many ninjas were surrounding a dome. Hinata was in front of me, Byakugan welded and on full blast. I could feel mine on as well.

Hiashi was in the corner of my eye. I saw red.

Placing a sneer on my face, I said to the girl opposite me, "Shame... you're a shame to this family. You can't even beat someone as inferior as me."

"I may be of the Main Branch but I do not look down on the Side Branch!"

The fight continued.

_Blur. Refocus._

_"Why... why're you like this?... No, don't turn your back! No..."_

_A sharp pain resided inside me._

_Tenten's back was retreating. It was a short time before.. the incident..._

_"Tenten. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so."_

_Another change._

_I was on top of a tall building._

_"Why? Why is it that no one cares?" I talked to myself._

And another change.

"I HATE YOU!"

And now it was actually the incident.

"Please.. come back... I don't want another person close to me to leave." _I love you._

"It hurts."

"It's painful... Please come back..."

Why?

Why did you have to leave me?

Why?

The blurring of images started once more, only this time, it didn't refocus.

A horridly messed up image of Tenten appeared. She looked worried.

Her hand was on my forehead.

And, for once, I was glad to have the fever.

Reality.

"Ten... ten?"

"You awake now?"

"I guess..."

I rubbed my head. It was killing me.

"I feel like I had a hangover."

"You... had a hangover before?"

"No, but it's just like how people describe it as."

"You were drunk?"

"No."

"Hm."

I looked around. The room I was in was small. Weapons were visible everywhere.

"Anyway.. where am I?"

"My home... you can go if you like."

She wants me to go? No. I'm not going to go, wether you like it or not.

"No... I'll stay.."

"You weirdo."

"How is that weird?"

"I thought you were more independent than that."

"I have my reasons."

"That sounds more like you, Neji."

"Hn."

She smiled.

Her smile.. so.. beautiful.. I had to smile back.

"Ah I'm blessed."

"What?"

"Oh damn."

"And you call me weird."

"Heh."

I suddenly remember earlier on in the day.

"I'm sorry.. for before... you know.."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause.

"I'll go make some porridge or something. Be right back!"

She left in a whirl.

I couldn't help it. I had to do what my heart told me to.

Corny, I know, but I had to. Rejection or not.

I was going to tell her that I loved her.

Today.

I looked at the clock next to me, it's glowing green characters shone at me.

11:30pm.

Ok, maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**That's two in one day! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I really have no idea how long this will go one for. All of this was entirely "impromptu". Nothing planned. This is like completely different to my original version so I'll just let the crumbs fall where they may.**

**And i have no idea what's wrong with me and these sayings. Anyway.**

**Peace out.**

**Sky~**

**P.S. I'll update again when I get 10 reviews. This time, I hope I do meet my "quota".**


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**I am so very sorry for those of you who were waiting for this update but I haven't been in a writing mood recently... pardon me for any mistakes or if the whole thing just... sucks...**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

**Revelation

Who knew that making porridge could be so hard?

Alright, I know that I couldn't cook for my life but still, is it possible for someone to make porridge actually scald the bottom of the pan _as well as _look _green _of all colours?

I heard Neji cough in the other room. Poor guy.

_"Ten...ten..."_

_"- I'm sorry... I don't know what... I did..."_

_"Why? Why is it that no one cares?"_

_"Please.. come back... I don't want another person close to me to.. leave..."_

_"It hurts..."_

_"It's painful... Please come back..."_

My hand instinctively curled up into a fist. Who was causing Neji all the anguish? They're probably the reason why Neji was avoiding everyone, making everyone else unhappy.

"What I find that bitch, I'm gonna rip her heart out."

"What bitch?"

I whirled around, clutching my throat, "N-Neji! I didn't see you ther-"

The pan of green porridge started to topple off the stove. It was as if it were in slow-motion as it crashed onto the floor. No, Neji's foot. And he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Neji made a strange muffled yelp of pain and kicked the pan to inhumane extremities. All I did was stare open-mouthed.

"I'm so so so so so sorry! Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!" I gasped.

"It's alright. It didn't hurt..."

"Are you kidding me? A boiling pan of porridge f-"

"That green thing was porridge?"

"-ell onto your foot!" I ignored his comment, "I'll go get ice."

I bustled towards the freezer.

I heard Neji sigh quietly and sit on a nearby chair. I walked back to him with a bag of ice.

"Here."

"Thanks."

He took the ice from me and put it on his foot. We stayed silent for who knows how long.

"Tenten."

"Yes, Neji?"

"Why're you so active at 12 in the morning?"

"Um. Only today."

We stayed quiet for another few minutes.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"Lemme see your foot."

"Ok?"

He took the bag of ice off his foot to reveal a slightly red foot.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"You have a pretty foot."

".... thankyou for the compliment?"

I snickered, "You're like a la-ady."

"Are you hinting that I would make a good cross dresser?"

"No, I never said that, but yes, I think you would."

We stayed quiet until the bag of ice turned into water.

"Do you need anymore ice?"

"No thank you."

"Alrighty." I picked up the bag, accidentally upending it.

"Oops. I'll go get a mop."

Neji looked at me. It wasn't until then that I realised the expression in his eyes. Kind of a sad, lonely look yet soft. Very soft. His eyes were so very pretty. Unconsciously, I leaned in for a closer look.

Neji stiffened and his breathing became harsher and uneven. I leaned even more forward. I was so close to him now that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. For the first time in my life, I was close enough to a Hyuuga to realise that Hyuugas actually _did have pupils. _I mean, I always thought they didn't have any. But they do. They're like... white...

I suddenly felt as though I was caught in a trench. As though looking into his eyes was my only life support. He just stared into my eyes and leaned forward slowly, closing the gap between us. Both of our eyes snapped shut.

Holy shit, I realised that I was kissing _the _Neji Hyuuga.

I sprung back, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"N-Neji! I'm sorry again! I don't know what came over me. I mean... that meant nothing alright? It didn't happen."

"It's alright. I am thankful for your hospitality. I will see myself to the door," his voice was curt, formal. He was angry.

"Sorry, Neji..."

He nodded and went out the door.

The room suddenly felt eerily creepy and for the first time, I heard the battering sound of rain bouncing off my roof.

I sighed and went to my bedroom.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Neji, fever, rain, no umbrella.

Too late. I was already asleep.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji's POV

I was stupid to think that _it _meant anything. Of course she wouldn't feel the same way as I did. Someone like her would definitely not be able to appreciate someone like me. I knew this was impossible long ago. Still, it hurt.

I hadn't realised it was raining until I slipped on a puddle.

I fell.

Well, more like I fell within my falling. I had been falling ever since I realised my feelings, yet, I had never stood up.

I was going to fall endlessly. Even if I get crushed again and again. I couldn't help it. I couldn't tell her either. It would probably make me continue to fall as well as sliding through a jagged, glass-laced tunnel.

I fall, I face the consequences just this time, it isn't a temporary wound.

It's a permanent scar.

* * *

**Ok, he _was _going to tell her... but I changed my mind. :D**

**Hope you liked that!**

**Review please. I'm trying to get over 50....**

**Peace.**

**Sky~  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**It's been a month now, eh? Alright. Cue excuses: I SWEAR THAT I WentOnAFlightToAntarctica, Died, AndCameBackToLife.**

**Oh, and MyDogAteMyComputer.**

**I have now forgotten about the use of spaces...**

**Oklie, enjoy.**

* * *

Hurt

Neji hadn't come to training for a long time now. After the long time we stopped training, we finally started once more. Now, the distancing had started again.

I didn't really want to admit but I _did _feel a bit guilty for letting him leave my home when he was still sick and when it was raining. Still, it was _his _fault.

... No, I couldn't convince myself either.

I sighed audibly. My mind and heart were in turmoil, arguing whether I should or shouldn't go look for Neji. Both were losing. My mind told me that I shouldn't go because, of course, he was angry and I'd probably be the last person he wanted to see at this moment. My heart told me that I should go after him because it was partially my fault that he left...

Well, I didn't have anything else to do, right?

Right.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Neji's POV

Stupid life, stupid emotions. My uncle was right. Emotions make you weak.

Well, he was right for part of the statement. If I was allowed to correct him, I would've changed it to '_love _makes you weak.

Honestly, I didn't really care that I had a 42 degree fever. I didn't care that the doctor said that I sustained an injury from slipping on a puddle. I didn't care that he also said I wasn't allowed to go outside until the fever was completely over or that I couldn't train until my injury healed, which was estimated to be two weeks after my fever disappeared.

Technically, I wasn't outside. My dojo was connected to the Hyuuga mansion from a back door. I didn't need to go outside to get there now, did I?

Loopholes. You gotta cover them, doc.

I didn't know why I was pushing myself to train. I didn't really have anything or anyone to train for.

Well, there was a certain someone but after being indirectly rejected, I had lost the will to fight.

I was always counted as strong, right? Funny how something like this was strong enough to bring me down.

Or not.

_Bang_

There was a loud thumping following the bang. Whoever it was, they were lucky that the Hyuugas were out doing some random crap.

Gee, having such a high temperature was messing with my personality.

"NEJI!" the person yelled.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No POV

Neji froze at the sound of the voice. They were back already?

The person called out once more,"NEJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

More banging of closing doors was heard. It sounded like Hanabi.

Neji hurried back out the back door of the green dojo and sprinted into his room, ignoring the aching pain of his burning forehead.

He practically dove into his bed as the person ran past his room and back-tracked.

Neji's eyes widened in disbelief. Her of all people?

"Neji! There you are. I swear, the Hyuuga mansion has way too many rooms," Tenten said.

"What are you doing here, Tenten?" Neji's reply was, once again, curt and formal.

Tenten's back stiffened at the cold speech she was receiving.

"Well I did come to see if you're ok, and it seems like you are. It was stupid of me. See ya, Neji.

A hand stopped Tenten from moving an inch away from Neji's bed.

"You wanted to know if I was ok?" the voice was softer.

"Yeah, I know, you didn't want me to come, whatever."

"Then, thankyou."

"I should just take my lea- what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Tenten looked at Neji, noticing that he was very pale, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just... fine..." Neji dozed off to sleep.

Tenten put a hand on his forehead. Immediately, she pulled it back.

'So much for alright,' she thought.

Neji looked uneasy in his sleep. She had seen him the time he was in her home but this time, it seemed like he was more restless than before.

Unconsciously, Tenten stroked Neji's left cheek, looking at him in a worried manner.

Normally, Neji would have woken up because he was such a light sleeper but he didn't.

'He must be really tired then.' She continued to stroke his cheek.

Neji leaned in slightly to her touch, his pained expression relaxed slightly. He let out a breathy sigh before using the hand, which was still holding onto Tenten's clothing, to hold _her _hand against his warm face. He let out another sigh, this one out of contentment.

Neji snapped awake all of a sudden, his hand which was touching Tenten's shot back.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Neji."

"Really, sorry."

"I said it's alright."

Neji let out a third sigh before giving Tenten a sheepish smile, "Thankyou."

"I don't know what for, but, you're welcome."

"For coming to see if I was ok, truly, I'm grateful."

"It's nothing."

Neji sat up slowly, his secret training in the dojo was getting to him.

"Tenten."

"Yes Neji?"

Neji frowned the slightest bit, "I've been wanting to say this for some time now. I felt like I couldn't before but now..." Neji leaned in closer to Tenten.

Tenten's heart started beating loudly. 'Could it be...? No, impossible.'

"I," Neji swallowed, "I l-,"

And he fainted.

* * *

**I changed my mind once more.**

**Ok...**

**Review please. :]**

**Peace!**

**Sky~**


	16. Chapter 15 Will be rewritten

**Summary: Tenten, Neji. Neji, Tenten. They are enemies by nature and lovers by heart. Neither knows of their feelings, let alone the feelings of the other. This is their story.**

**I have promised to myself that I would update all my stories either today or tomorrow. Sorry for the mega-late chapter.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Curiosity

By the time Neji had woken up again, he had forgotten all of what he was about to say to Tenten. The sun was directly above the Hyuuga mansion, signifying midday. Tenten had stayed the night, spending her time admiring Neji's sleeping face.

Neji moved his head slightly to the side, seeing Tenten resting her head against the bed covers. "Ten...ten?"

She continued breathing slowly, evenly.

Neji's hand moved towards his forehead mechanically. His fever had gone. Releasing his breath in relief, Neji moved his hand from his forehead to the top of Tenten's head. He smiled slightly.

Tenten's stomach growled suddenly and Neji detected a slight reddening of her cheeks. Realising that she was awake, Neji himself started to colour slightly.

"Tenten, drop the pretense. The cat's out of the bag."

"Aw... I was wondering what you were going to do." Tenten lifted her head and yawned, stretching her arms.

"That wouldn't have worked if I wasn't going to do anything." 'Well, it's not like I could do what I wanted to do...'

"Eh? Weren't you going to wake me up?"

"... no."

"So... what was it you wanted to tell me last night?"

"Last night? All I remember is falling asleep..."

"Well you were going to say something starting with an 'l'."

"R-Really? I don't think so..."

"Oh... don't worry if you can't remember then."

"... Right." Neji sighed in relief once again. The strange determination in Tenten's eyes was slightly, as much as he hated to admit it, intimidating.

"Say, Neji."

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"..." Neji's eyes were wide. His heartbeat was erratic and he was stunned overtime.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to see how you'd react if anyone said this to you. I must say, that is a weird response."

Neji made a peculiar choking sound before turning his head away from Tenten.

"Neji?"

He knew there was blood ready to pool into his face.

"- I mean when I said it to Sasuke, he was just like 'dot dot dot' and Kiba was like 'whaaaat?'"

"... I can't believe you actually said 'dot' three times."

"So you finally talk! Hooray!"

"Tenten."

"Yes, Neji?"

"Don't joke about that again."

"And why not, Neji?"

"Because I love you."

This time, it was Tenten's turn to react strangely. Neji watched in wonder as Tenten's face turned a shocking colour of red which would have put his cousin to shame. It was just as if... no... impossible.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"R-Really?" Tenten asked.

Neji was tempted to say yes and kiss her senseless but...

"No, I'm joking."

"... Oh..."

"I've gotten my payback now."

"NEJI!"

"Shit."

"Who is that, Neji? It sounds like Hanabi..."

And indeed it was. Hanabi came barging into Neji's room without hesitation, almost ripping the door off its hinges.

"Eh? Tenten-san? Why're you here? Could it be that Neji finally confe-" A hand slapped across Hanabi's mouth.

"I'm really very sorry Neji-san, Tenten-chan. Hanabi didn't mean to intrude," Hinata said, "You can act as though she didn't come."

Both Neji and Tenten blinked, "IT'S NOT LIKE THA-!"

Hinata smiled knowingly before dragging her sister elsewhere.

"That was... interesting," Neji remarked.

"Yes it was."

* * *

**I'm seriously losing my touch. Short, horrid, yeah... I'm just not that interested in writing anymore. I'll rewrite this when I have time. And when I say rewrite I mean change everything...**

**Well, review anyhow please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
